


Knight Of Hell

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: superrnatural
Genre: Anger, Demon!Dean, Hurt, Knight of Hell, Other, Sadness, Season/Series 10, Shock, Violence, crowley - Freeform, demon, kind of hell, physical, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean see's his black eyes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Of Hell

"Listen to me Dean Winchester, what you are feeling right now, it’s not death, it’s life, a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see, feel what I feel. Let’s go take a howl at that moon."

Dean opened his eyes, and sat up looking around the room blade in hand. He couldn't feel anything, not a damn thing. He looked over at Crowley, eyes still pitch black. He didn't know how he was awake, he was sure that he had died.

"Please, don't tell me Sam made a deal to bring me back?" Dean asked suddenly

Crowley chuckled. "No squirrel, the big ol moose didn't make a deal."

"Then how---"

Crowley cut him off, "Look in the mirror Dean."

Dean got up and walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall. His face went blank when he saw black eyes staring back at him, "No, no, no no!" he screamed tearing the mirror off of the wall and throwing it to the ground. Glass shattered, darting across the tiled floor.  
"That's seven years of bad luck." Crowley smirked

Dean shoved Crowley against the wall holding the First Blade to his throat "Change me back! Change me back Crowley or I'll gank you right here right now!"

Crowley shook his head, "Oh squirrel, I can't, you're dead. And this is what you came back as."

Dean backed off and dropped the blade, "No." He said sitting down,"I can't be a demon."

"You're not any old demon, Dean." Crowley smirked

Dean looked up at him

"You're a knight of hell."


End file.
